As an artificial leather material, organic solvent-type one-component type polyurethane and olefin-based artificial leather are used. Accordingly, a toxic volatile organic compounds (VOC) remained organic solvents (dimethylformamide, methylethylketone, and toluene) are harmful to a human body and work environment. In particular, if the VOC is applied to vehicles, VOC emission in a closed space becomes serious. There have been various studies to reduce the emission, however, a new solution is necessary for the interior quality standard of a completed car to provide a uniform size of a porous cell skin layer of the leather and prevent thermal deformation.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.